<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #22 w/kylo ren by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851975">Prompt #22 w/kylo ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degrading Language, F/M, Jealous Kylo, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, fuck buddies, little-to-no aftercare, no protection, slightly possessive kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the supreme leader is not happy with the way you interact with your boss, his sworn enemy General Armitage Hux. he plans on letting you know and making sure it doesn’t happen again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #22 w/kylo ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>22 for kylo 👉🏼👈🏼</p><p>— Anonymous</p><p>22. “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hooking up with a superior is always a bad idea.</p><p>Especially when it’s the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. And it didn’t help that you work with General Hux, his sworn enemy.</p><p>You’d been working alongside General Hux for a few years now and honestly, as hard to believe as it sounds, you’d become his friend. You had always thought that he was kind of cute, I mean you had eyes, but you had never really done anything about it and now that you were hooking up with Ren? Definitely not, you didn’t have a death wish.</p><p>But you and Hux did always have sort of a flirtatious friendship and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except Kylo Ren. That is, until he spent an extended period of time around you two one day.</p><p>A legion of stormtroopers had been sent to Jakku in order to resolve some political tension and Kylo was overseeing the mission and since you were General Hux’s “right-hand-man”, you were there helping out. You had just gone to grab some blue star milk for you and Hux, rushing back in a fit of laughter and ready to tell Hux this amazing joke that one of the ‘troopers had told you while you were getting the drinks.</p><p>You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the large looming figure of Kylo Ren standing alongside Hux. You immediately stood up straight and wore a blank expression, extending the blue star milk to Hux.</p><p>“Here’s your coffee, General.” You then turned to the masked figure. “Supreme Leader, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I apologize for my obnoxious entrance, sir.”</p><p>He huffed through the mask as you looked back at Hux, who was barely holding back a snicker, which obviously made you smile a bit.</p><p>“I’ll tell you that thing later.” You said and he nodded, both you you trying to contain your laughter.</p><p>Kylo didn’t need his mask to hide his emotions, as it was clear what he was feeling after the exchange between you and Hux.</p><p>Jealousy.</p><p>Why was he jealous of you and Hux? Everyone knew that you two had a fun and somewhat flirty platonic friendship. Well, apparently not everyone…</p><p>You chuckled to yourself and you saw Kylo’s fists clench a little bit afterwards.</p><p>He’s reading my mind, isn’t he?</p><p>You saw his body tense at your thought. Yup, he’s in there alright. At least he knows that Hux and I are just friends, I guess.</p><p>You ignored it as you walked with Hux to the command room with Kylo on your trail. You looked over at Hux and leaned over to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“FN-3895 told me the funniest joke while I was getting our blue star milks this morning.”</p><p>You pulled away and both you and Hux erupted in giggles.</p><p>Kylo cleared his throat behind you. You both turned around and looked back at the masked figure.</p><p>“Could we move along and focus on the mission instead of whispering like children?”</p><p>Your mouth dropped open in shock. What the hell?</p><p>Hux interjected before you could speak. “Y/N was just telling me some information pertaining to both of us that she did not feel comfortable sharing out loud. It really isn’t a concern for anyone bu-”</p><p>An invisible force wrapped around Hux’s throat and took his breath away, lifting him up and bringing him level with the mask.</p><p>Kylo snarled. “How dare y-”</p><p>You blurted out. “Stars, stop! I was telling him a joke, sir. Please, let him go!”</p><p>His mask looked around Hux to you, glaring at you for a few moments before letting him go. Hux fell to the floor and Kylo stepped over him, swiping past you in a rage. You rushed over to Hux, helping him up.</p><p>“Armitage, are you okay?” You asked, brows furrowed with worry.</p><p>He took your hand as you pulled him up. He gave you a small smile.</p><p>“Hazard of the job, I’m afraid.” He chuckled as you both walked down the hallway after Ren.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p>- - -</p><p>My quarters. 0800.</p><p>-K.R.</p><p>Your holopad beeped and you opened it to find a message from the Supreme Leader. Your stomach began swirling with butterflies as you read and re read the message to yourself before dropping your work stuff off at your quarters before walking down the desolate hallways. The walk to Kylo’s quarters had become muscle memory by now as you navigated the route like a pro, which at this point, you kind of were.</p><p>You reached the large uninviting metal doors, stepping back as they swung open to reveal his large figure just inside the doorway. He always knew when you were coming. You stepped through the threshold and swiped past him, just as he had done to you earlier. The doors closed promptly behind you as you sat down on the black leather sofa.</p><p>His mask glared at your seated form. “You think you’re so funny, don’t you? Being all flirtatious with Hux and rubbing it in my face.”</p><p>You were unimpressed, rolling your eyes. “You know damn well that Hux and I have that kind of a relationship and you’re just being immature about it.”</p><p>He huffed. “I don’t want you acting like that anymore.”</p><p>You scoffed. “How dare you tell me how to act at work? You don’t own me Ren, we just fuck and that’s it.”</p><p>He reached up and took his mask off with a hiss, throwing it onto the table next to him in rage before walking over and wrapping his hand around your throat, pulling you up to face him.</p><p>“I’m the Supreme Leader, I make the rules and I can tell you to do or not do whatever the hell I want. You ought to watch your mouth around me because I can fucking destroy you.”</p><p>You looked him dead in the eye. “Do it, then.”</p><p>His eyes went wide for a moment before he put you back on the ground and bent down to meet your lips in a dominating kiss. You wrapped your fingers in his hair and began tugging roughly at it, causing him to growl into your mouth. His teeth came down to nibble and eventually bite your lower lip which made you gasp before his mouth returned to yours with full force. He moved down to your neck, kissing and biting the taut skin there as you threw your head back, lip throbbing and the taste of blood slowly tickling your taste buds. He had bit your lip so hard that it had split open a little bit and you just sighed, licking blood away from the new wound. This wasn’t the first time he’d drawn blood, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>His lips and teeth made sure to leave marks all over your neck before moving down to suck at your collarbones. He left a mark there before pulling away, hands coming up to rip your uniform all the way in half, throwing it to the side and leaving you in your undergarments.</p><p>You shrieked. “Kylo, that’s my fucking uniform!”</p><p>He chuckled as he pushed you back onto the couch before kneeling in front of you. “I’ll have a new one sent to your quarters.”</p><p>His lips attached to the flesh of your breast, just above your bra line and began kissing as he reached around to unclip the pesky garmet. Once he got it, he flung it off and quickly attached his mouth to your nipple. Your back arched instinctively as you sighed loudly, enjoying the new sensation. He worked on both breasts before smirking on your skin and biting down on your nipple, causing you to emit a small screech.</p><p>He repeated this with both breasts before pulling away and standing up. He removed his upper garmets and unbuckled the belt of his bottoms.</p><p>“Take them off.” He commanded.</p><p>You bit your lip and reached up to yank his pants and boxers off, hardened length springing out from behind the restricting fabric to meet your eyeline. You quickly darted your tongue out, licking your lips at the sight of his swollen tip leaking with precum already.</p><p>“Stroke it.”</p><p>You wrapped one hand around the base, causing him to grunt and shift his hips forward slightly. You chuckled as you squeezed him generously, immediately pumping at a fast pace around his length. His hips siezed forward as he groaned at your demanding pace and you smirked.</p><p>“Mmmm, Supreme Leader, you’re so needy already and I haven’t even put my mouth on you yet.”</p><p>He glared down at you, the side of his lip twitching up in a snarl. “Quiet, girl. You’ll speak when you’re spoken to because that’s what sluts are meant to do. You’re just some holes for me to fuck and dump my cum into.”</p><p>Damn, you loved when he degraded you like this. You whimpered at his words, biting your lip to try and stifle your noises, to no avail. He’d heard you and he smirked in response.</p><p>“Oh, you like it when I call you names, don’t you? You like being the Supreme Leader’s fuckthing, being his cockslut and having his cum fill your holes, hmmmm? Use your filthy little mouth now, wrap those pretty lips around my big fat cock.”</p><p>You squeezed him with your hand one more time before taking him in your mouth, deep throating him instantly as he grunted and curled over. His hand flew down to grip the back of your head as you began bobbing up and down.</p><p>“Yes, that’s a good girl. Look at your little whore mouth taking my cock so well, shit. Your mouth loves my cock, doesn’t it? It was fucking made to take it, to suck it, to accept all my cum in it.”</p><p>You moaned around his length, vibrations causing his hips to thrust forward, hitting your gag reflex and causing you to choke around it. His hand kept your head there and made you keep choking on it.</p><p>Tears were running down your cheeks as you kept choking on it. His eyes lit up with something new and you realized that he liked this. He pulled away to let you catch your breath for a moment, moaning at the loss of warmth around him. His hand latched back on and forced you to take him in your mouth again, but this time his hips thrusted into you as he fucked your face.</p><p>“Gods, I fucking loved watching you choke and cry on my cock. So fucking hot. Now I’m gonna fuck your face and throat raw until I cum and I’m gonna watch you swallow every last fucking drop of it. You’re gonna take all of it in your slut mouth like a good girl, right Y/N?”</p><p>He stopped and you looked up at him, nodding. He resumed his thrusting and you could feel him pulsing in your mouth, indicating that he was close. You wrapped yourself around his mouth tighter and sucked harder as his hips increased their pace and his noises grew louder.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m getting close. You ready to take my load in your mouth, filthy little slut?”</p><p>His hips began thrusting at lightning speed before they stuttered and he cried out. His warm release quickly coated the walls and roof of your mouth as his hips thrusted deep inside of you, making sure that you took every last drop of him before pulling out. You barely had time to think before he had you over his shoulder and was carrying you into his bedroom. He threw you down on the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. He began stroking his still-hard length while he admired your naked form.</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees. ‘m gonna fuck you from behind, wanna hit the walls of you.”</p><p>You bit your lip as you got up on all fours, soon feeling him behind you and his tip lining up with your entrance. He gripped your hips tight as he thrusted in, leaving you no time to adjust before pounding into you mercilessly.</p><p>“Fucking cunt is always so tight for me. Stars, I love fucking your little pussy with my cock, stretching you out and making you scream my name. I bet Hux could never fuck you this good, huh? Could he make you feel as good as I do? Probably not with his little prick.” He chuckled slightly before continuing. “Fucking say it Y/N, tell me how good I make you feel. Tell me how my cock is the only one you ever want inside of you because it fucks you so good.”</p><p>You moaned. “Y-Yes, Kylo. Your cock makes me feel so good and I never want anyone else inside me. No one can ever make me feel as good as you do, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>He growled and picked up the pace of his hips. You smirked, knowing he loved when you called him by his title.</p><p>“Such a little filthy fucking whore for me and only me. Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight. Are you close already?” He smirked.</p><p>You huffed, not wanting to admit that he was right. You were really close already and you would never admit this to his face, but Kylo Ren knew how to fuck.</p><p>“No, I’m not close.” You lied and he reached down to grab your throat, pulling you up until your back was flush against his chest. He thrusted up into you slowly as he whispered in your ear.</p><p>“You’re a shit liar, Y/N. I fucking know you’re close and I suggest that you start begging me to make you come, especially after lying to your Supreme Leader.”</p><p>He threw you back down onto the bed and stopped all movements, waiting for you to beg.</p><p>You can’t take it anymore and you knew that obeying his orders at times like this was the best way to go. You cried out, “Fuck, okay, fine! Please, Supreme Leader, fuck me and make me cum. My pussy’s so wet and ready for you. I need to cum, please!”</p><p>He growled and began fucking you hard, hitting all of the good spots inside of you while reaching around to fondle your clit with his finger tips. Your back arches as you pulse around his length.</p><p>“F-F-Fuck Kylo, I’m so close. Please make me cum, I’m so ready.”</p><p>He pinches you’re sensitive nub and it’s all over. You screamed as you reached your high, juices leaking all over his length as he kept fucking you through your orgasm.</p><p>“There we go. Fuck, you sound and feel so good when you come around my cock. I’m close, fuck, gonna fill you all the way up with my cum until its fucking leaking out of your whore cunt. Gonna send you to work tomorrow looking thoroughly fucked and General Hux will know who you fucking belong to, fuck!”</p><p>His hips stuttered again as he filled your insides with his warm release, crying out your name as he thrusted deep inside of you, emptying completely inside of you before pulling out and collapsing on the bed. You fell forward, body limp as you begin to catch your breath. You began feeling the product of your activities leaking out of your entrance and down your thighs, but you were too consumed with pleasure to do anything about it.</p><p>Eventually, you were able to sit up and you looked over at Kylo, who had already gotten up and put his clothes back on. You went to grab your clothes but realized that he’d ripped your uniform in half in the throws of passion. You groaned.</p><p>“Can I borrow one of your shirts? You kinda ripped my clothing in half.”</p><p>He chuckled, walking into his closet and coming back with a plain black shirt, handing it to you with a smirk on his face. You slipped it on and bent down to collect your ripped clothes, but the sound of his deep voice interrupted your actions.</p><p>“Leave them. I’ll have them taken care of.”</p><p>You were surprised at his words. You turned around and gave him a quick smile.</p><p>“Oh, thanks. I’ll give you your shirt back tomorrow.”</p><p>“No need, you can keep it. I like seeing you in my clothes.” He smirked.</p><p>Your cheeks flushed pink as you begin walking towards the doors. They opened and you stepped out into the hallway, rushing back to your quarters before anyone realized that you were wearing the Supreme Leader’s shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>